It's Not Over, Yet
by charmed-charlie
Summary: How can two lives ever be the same when the rest of the survivors are rescued? Skate WARNING: Season 4 Spoilers Oceanic 6
1. Homecoming

**Hey guys, Sorry I haven't been on as much as I would have liked and haven't been able to update as much as I would have liked with having my laptop breaking and then no time to update I hope you guys forgive me and enjoy my new story .**

* * *

_2__nd__ January 2005_

"This is it we're finally going home!" Jack cheered, happy to be leaving the place once called home for the survivors.

"Dude I thought we'd never see this day" Hurley took Jack into a friendly hug expressing his happiness, finally believing that he was free from his curse that being rescued showed her was no longer cursed.

"Come on guys we leaving or not?" a man from the rescue plan asked.

Kate looked around ignoring the man's words 'where was he?' she thought looking at the island, their camp which held so many memories for all of them. Not realising everyone had got on the rescue plane Jack place a firm hand on her shoulder

"You coming?"

Kate turned round smiling "Yeah just give me a minute" she replied sweetly. Somehow she thought that maybe he would come to his senses and see that surviving meant getting on this helicopter.

Looking round somehow she thought it was unlikely for him to turn up, when after all he was just as stubborn as she was and when they had their minds set on something it was hard to break that.

Getting one last call from the helicopter, she knew she had to go "Goodbye James" she whispered and then made her way to the plane. She took a seat next to Jack and watched out the window as the helicopter rose in the air and the island soon began to get further and further away.

Rescue had arrived for those who wanted it, and from then each survivor was choosing their own destiny to either stay or leave.

* * *

_2__nd__ January 2008_

'Who could be ringing at this hour' she thought being woken from her sleep by a ringing cell phone. She peered at the clock only 5.00 am, now whoever this was must be desperate she thought. She leaned out of bed and got her cell only to look at the caller id and then express a moan.

"What does he want now?" She asked.

Finally deciding to take the call she opened her cell "What?" She whispered tiredness showing in her voice.

_"Kate?"_

"What Jack?" She asked not in the mood for another one of his 'we have to go back' stories.

_"They're back"_

This time Kate was confused by his words who were 'they' she wondered. "Who's back?"

Jack was silent for a minute, 'how could she not know it was all over the TV' Jack thought he then braced himself and replied "The rest of the survivors."

Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing they were back, but as soon as it hit her Sawyer was possibly back she closed her phone not wanting to hear any more.

It wasn't true she thought, she was just living a bad dream and she would wake up any minute and return to reality, or maybe it was another plot by Jack to get her to meet him again when after all since they were rescued he was a mess.

There was only one way to find out as she took a steady pace out of her bedroom and over to her television. She slowly turned it on, hoping the noise wouldn't wake him. Flicking through the channels happy to find that there was news on this time in the morning.

She sat on the sofa and lifted her knees up to her chest, listening to the news reporter. Then she saw it.

_'Breaking News: More Survivors of 815 rescued'_

She couldn't believe it, the news was true. She paid full attention to the TV listening to the woman's words 25 survivors. A number appeared at the bottom of the screen for family members of the passengers to phone to see if that person was on board the rescue plane.

Kate didn't know what to do, phone or not. She knew he had no family, no one looking for him. She then listened again hearing the woman say that they would be landing in LA at around 7 in the morning.

What was she going to do? Did he want to see her after everything? Did she want to see him after everything?

There was only one way to find out, she knew she would have to make a couple of calls. She dialled the first number hoping that she would pick the phone up.

_"Hello"_

"Sun, hey have you heard the news?" Kate asked hoping her friend would have heard about it.

_"Yes, do you think..."_

"I don't know, in a way I hope so but then again if he was everything changes" Kate explained "Are you going to go and see them?"

_"I don't know, it's not just about Jin and I anymore we have a family"_

"Yeah I understand that, if you're not gonna go do you think you could...?"

Kate didn't even have to finish her sentence Sun understood

_"Yes sure Kate if you can come by on your way there"_

"Thanks Sun, I'll see you later" Kate finished the call. She had stayed in contact with most the people who got rescued that day, the only people she didn't have much contact with now were Hurley and Jack. She was never the same with Jack since they got rescued and he began to act weird always phoning her at the most ridiculous times, trying his hardest to find the island again.

She paced around thinking whether she was doing the right thing, whether going there was the best thing for her, when she had a life now and she knew everything would change bringing him back into her life. Would he want her to be there, after everything that had happened, would he still be the same person she knew; she didn't know.

She then thought that this wasn't just about her anymore, she had a new life: a different life to the one she had on the island. She wasn't the same person either.

* * *

An hour and a half later Kate was on her way to the airport, she didn't phone the help number she wanted to go and see for herself and thought it may be good to go and see some of the other survivors from the island anyway. She had passed Sun's and Sun told her to tell the survivors that she said hi and wanted to know how they were all doing.

As Kate reached the airport her heart began to beat faster, nervous but then also anxious waiting for the plane to come into sight. As she made her way through the airport there were many news reporters and journalists waiting for the return of the other survivors. She hoped that they didn't see her otherwise the media would also be on her, a survivor going out to meet the rest of them.

Passing through she heard their 6 names mentioned but then heard that only 2 of the 6 came to see their fellow survivors return. That must have meant Jack and either Hurley or Sayid.

When she got to the grounds that the plane would be landing on security was high and the only way she got through was by saying she was a fellow surviving, she looked round noticing many friends and family waiting anxiously for their return.

Then everyone started to get louder as they could see the helicopters coming into sight. This was the moment of truth for her, as the helicopter got closer and closer she began to feel sick, sick with nerves.

What felt like the longest 20 minutes of her life waiting for the helicopters to land and the passengers to come out.

One by one they left the air craft's, seeing the masses of people looking for their loved ones. Kate managed to see some people she remembered from the island her friends: Claire, Aaron, Desmond.

Reporters were now out on the field covering the latest news story of how 3 years later since 6 passengers from 815 had survived and were rescued that now many more had been found.

Families were swirling round their loved ones, tears of happiness and joy were formed when passengers were reunited with their loved ones.

As they announced everyone had left the air craft's Kate looked around frantically, she hadn't seen Sawyer come off did that mean?

No she didn't want to think about it, he would want to be rescued wouldn't he?

So many thought were going around in her mind that she didn't realise the tall blonde standing in front of her.

* * *

**Ok, so let me know what you think and hit that button please hugs**


	2. Reunited

**Thanks so much guys for reviewing, I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying the story hugs**

**Chrissytina - Thanks so much, yeah I wanted to try and make it as if it was something people could imagine happening on the show so I'm glad that you did think that **

**Halliheart - Thanks so much **

**speckledgirl - Thanks alot **

**ParisAmy - Thanks so much **

* * *

It was as if the world stopped when she looked up and her eyes locked on a deep blue pair which she knew and missed.

"Freckles" he couldn't take his eyes off her, he had missed her for so long and now to actually see her here was something else.

Freckles, he was calling her by her nickname again. She was longing to hear him call her by that since the last time she talked to him he was calling her by her name and not the nickname she loved. She was lost for words, just looking at him seeing him in the flesh again after 3 years it was something words couldn't describe.

He took a few steps closer to her, and looked down into her green eyes.

"Hey" he smiled

"Hey" Kate gave him a weak smile; this was all too real for her.

They stood in silence for a while before she managed to wrap her arms around him holding tightly onto him not wanting to lose him. Sawyer wrapped his arms around her waist also not wanting to let go of her.

They stayed like that for a minute before letting go, she looked round once more seeing everyone being reunited with their loved ones and family and thinking that if she hadn't of come Sawyer would have had no one.

"You wanna get out of here?" He asked, thinking they had a lot of catching up to do.

She looked back at him "Yeah."

They both made their way out of the airport close together, their hands touching occasionally. As soon as they hit the exit of the airport the press were already there shouting questions from all angles.

_"IS IT TRUE YOU WERE A COUPLE ON THE ISLAND?"_

_"ARE YOU A COUPLE?"_

_"WHY DID SHE GET RESCUED BEFORE YOU?"_

_"DO YOU REGRET COMING HOME?"_

Kate didn't know where to look so many questions were being shot at them, so many thoughts 'How did they know we were a couple?' was her main thought. Before she knew it he took her hand and pushed through the press trying to get out of there. As soon as they got away from the press he let her hand go asking

"Where you park ya car freckles?"

"Erm..." She looked around trying to remember, pointing in the direction of her car "over there."

"Okay then" He grinned, as they both made their way over to her car.

"Cool ride ya got here sweetheart" Sawyer noted looking at her car, must have cost a bit he thought. He got to the driver's side asking "You mind?"

Kate just shook her head tossing him her keys "You sure you still know how to drive" she joked.

"Hell Freckles, a guy ain't drove a car in a few years and you already thinking he can't drive"

Kate just laughed at him getting into the car.

"Where to?" He asked

Kate thought for a moment, well her place was empty but did she want him seeing where she lived or if he went snooping he might find some things which could wreck everything.

"My place"

"Freckles I ain't got a clue where your place is" Sawyer moaned looking confused.

Kate just laughed "I'll give you directions"

"If we get lost then don't go..." Sawyer moaned under his breath before Kate butted in.

"Just shut up and drive"

* * *

After an hour of driving since Sawyer didn't follow all of Kate's instructions it took them longer than she had expected. 

As they entered her apartment, Sawyer couldn't believe the size of it: either she got a good job, Oceanic set this up for her, she robbed a bank or married someone rich.

"Nice place ya got yourself" Sawyer looked round

"Thanks, home sweet home" She put her keys down on the kitchen side. "You want anything to drink?" She shouted from the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee.

"You got any whiskey?" He asked, not caring about how early it still was, to him it was never too early to start drinking.

"Yeah" She shouted back. She brought the bottle of whiskey in and her cup of coffee knowing Sawyer wouldn't need a glass he would just be happy with the bottle.

"Thanks" he smiled.

She gave him the bottle both of them sitting on her sofa. She didn't know what to say now, what was she supposed to say, she was sorry for leaving, did he even want to talk about the island, about how life off the island was or whether he wanted to know if she had been pregnant or not.

"So..." They both began, then letting out a little laugh realising that neither knew what to say to the other.

After having a drink of whiskey Sawyer asked "So what you been up to then?"

"Not a lot really, Oceanic gave us a golden pass to fly wherever we wanted, and they also set me up with this place" She paused "Also my court case came up."

Sawyer nodded hearing her words "So I'm guessin ya got off then being here and all" trying to lighten the conversation before it turned sour.

She smiled "Yeah, well I thought it would never end but then the last day they called the case shut due to some evidence which got me off but the evidence was never shown."

"Yeah, well Sassafras look at all the weird stuff that's happened to us since we crashed on that damn island"

Kate nodded in agreement, he was right with everything that happened this just made the list longer.

"What about you what were you up to on the island while we were gone?" She asked

"Well the camp was wrecked so we made to build that up again, Johnny boy left us again decided he had some stuff to sort out. The doc left us so we had no leader and the good old folks on the island decided to make me the new sheriff."

Sawyer looked straight into her eyes all the friendly banter was just a mask, hiding the fact that his emotions were mixed. He was angry at her but then he wanted nothing more to just hold her and love her as if it was the last night on earth.

"So what you gonna do now you're off the island?" She asked generally, hoping that he would stay around for a while.

"Dunno yet" The truth was he didn't know what he was gonna do, but he wanted to stay to be with her for a while but then he also he knew it wouldn't be like that nothing was ever simple between them and their relationship. He picked up the courage to ask in a general way "You got a spare room?"

"Erm yeah" She was surprised to hear his question, did that mean he wanted to stay or that he just had some stuff to do before he went back home. But then if he stayed that meant he would find out about...no she couldn't let him find out straight away she would have to talk to him and figure out if he was to know it would be the right thing to do. "Give me to 2 minutes ok?"

She quickly made her way to the kitchen and picked the phone up and dialled Sun. "Hey Sun"

_"Hey" _her friend replied

"Hey, do you think you could do me a massive favour?"

_"What?"_

"Do you think you could keep him for a bit longer, because Sawyer's here and I don't want him finding out right now, I don't know if he'd understand or more importantly how he would take it"

_"Yeah it's ok, he hasn't been a problem"_

"Thanks Sun I really owe you"

She ended the call and made her way back into the other room to see Sawyer already lying down on her sofa the remote in one hand flicking thought the channels and the bottle of whiskey on the table.

"Making yourself at home I see" Kate smirked

"Hell yeah ain't anything wrong in that is there?" He looked up

She walked over to him "Well there is when you're putting your dirty shoes on my couch." She joked pushing his feet off the sofa.

"Fine then" He then kicked his shoes off placing his feet back on the couch.

Kate dramatically put her fingers on her nose "Another thought you can put your shoes back"

"Jeeze freckles a man can't do right for doing wrong with you" he joked.

"Well you can at least get a shower or something then and let me clean some of your clothes cause I'm guessing that bag you've got is full of dirty clothes from the island."

"Fine, fine you got your way" He grinned dimples showing as he got up "Where's ya shower?" He asked getting pushed in the direction of the shower.

As they got to the door his dimples showing lowered his voice "You sure you don't wanna join me I could sure do with a back rub."

Kate just laughed and pushed him into her bathroom "just get a shower" and closed the door she went back to wash her empty coffee mug.

* * *

**So what did you all think?**

**Please let me know and hit that button hugs**


	3. Secrets

**Thanks for the reviews guy, hope you like this chapter **

**ParisAmy: Tehe, hope you enjoy this chapter will clear somethings up**

**beascarpetta: tehe, glad this made your day I hope you enjoy the next chapter**

**bonboni: hey, thankies for reviewing glad your liking it so far, hope you'll like the next installation **

* * *

Kate was sitting on the sofa channel hopping as the door to the bathroom was opened. She turned her head to see Sawyer coming out the bathroom with a towel wrapped loosely around his abdomen and another in his hand drying his hair.

"That's Freshened me right up freckles, shame you couldn't join me" Sawyer grinned looking in her direction.

She just smiled back, "Look I've gotta go out for a bit you won't mind will you?" She asked knowing she had to get some food because her fridge was almost empty and while she was out she would get him some clean clothes since the ones he had were from the island and most looked as if they were years old.

"Nah, Freckles just make myself at home with my whiskey and tv" he replied sitting himself down by her and taking the control out of her hands.

She just laughed at the way he was settling into her home, as if it was something natural for the both of them to be there together.

She made her way to the door on the way collecting her bag, purse and keys. She turned facing Sawyer for a moment "I'll see you in about an hour ok?"

Sawyer nodded "Sure think freckles"

With that she left and made her way to the car. Now that she was gone he turned his attention back to the tv, flicking through the various channels noticing that not a lot was on in the morning.

Half an hour later and the bottle emptier than before he was watching a talk show where this woman's ex had got her pregnant and how he was demanding a paternity test. 'What a damn soap opera" he thought. They haven't had problems until their plane crashes and lands on some damn island.

Kate was at her local shopping mall after picking up food that would last her she went looking for clothes for Sawyer, all she knew from what to pick is what she had seen him wearing on the island. She didn't really know what size he was either but she was sure she could figure that out.

* * *

He wasn't really paying much attention to the chat show, bored he decided he would take a little tour of the place where Kate was living. He didn't know what she would think of him looking through her place without her there but he didn't care at that moment in time he was bored and wanted something to do.

He got up and started pacing round first going to the kitchen seeing his bag empty on the counter he looked at the washing machine buzzing along and realised she must have washed his clothes for him. Looking in her fridge there was hardly anything in there so that meant he couldn't have a lot to eat if he had wanted.

He had gone through most the house now and only 2 more rooms were left her bedroom and to him it seemed another spare room. He decided he would leave the more interesting until last her room. But was it right to go into her private space? He'd leave that thinking until he got to it. He went into the spare room but was amazed to find that the room was in fact someone's room, to be more precise it was a little boys room going from the small bed and the toys on there followed by the big book case on the far right wall.

"What the hell..." Sawyer muttered under his breath not being able to adjust to the picture he was seeing, did that mean Kate had a kid? He then began thinking how, when she wasn't with anyone from the way she was acting and flirting with him.

He was then lost for thoughts when it finally dawned on him, the one of a few conversations he shared with Kate and didn't want to acknowledge: maybe she could have been pregnant on the island, and seeing this room was making him believe that she could have been, it was the only reasonable answer. If that was true that would mean...

What caught his eye was a picture frame on the night stand, he made his way over and picked the frame up looking at it in astonishment: Kate was glowing with happiness he hadn't seen since they were on the island before everything got complicated, but what really got to him was the small blonde haired green eyed boy who was the spitting image of Sawyer. How could she keep this a secret from him, when he did realise he hadn't been back long but she could have at least let him know before she went out and why wasn't he there? Didn't she want him to see his own son?

Too busy thinking about everything he didn't hear the door open and Kate call his name. Kate wondered where he might have got to; she then put the stuff out the car down in the kitchen and then looked round for Sawyer until she saw the door open to where she was hoping he wouldn't be. 'Not like this' she thought, she didn't want him knowing this way.

She got to his room and saw him standing there amazed, his back was turned but she could tell he didn't know what to think or do.

"Sawyer" She spoke in a low calm voice not knowing how to address the situation.

He just ignored her, she then slowly took a few steps towards him. Not knowing how he was feeling or how he was dealing with the situation. She knew he was clever enough to put two and two together and then noticing the frame was gone off the night stand she then defiantly knew that he knew. It was obvious if he was looking at the picture every time she looked at her own son she saw Sawyer even more as the days passed.

She reached for him arm and tried again "Sawyer?"

He harshly turned round facing her, their faces a hair apart.

His voice was now raised "How could you not tell me Kate?"

Kate wiped her face with her hands not knowing how to address the situation then thinking he didn't even give her time to tell him it was typical Sawyer putting the blame on someone else, not being able to sit tight but of course he had to wander round and find the room.

"You've only been here a few hours and what am I meant to say, hey welcome back and oh by the way you now also have a son. Yeah real conversation opener that is after 3 years."

He couldn't believe she was trying to put this on him. "Well it would have been nice to have known, and of course you would have known I'd find this room come on Kate you know me well enough to know I ain't gonna be Mr. Sit around and wait for you to get back, you knew damn well enough I'd go looking round."

And there they were back to their old selves; fighting again they could never go long without arguing it just wasn't in their nature to.

"Well come on then, if you wanna play caring father now what you wanna know? His name? How old he is? How I had to go through raising him on my own? Or what about how when I went into labour with him all I wanted was you there by my side. Come on name it."

He calmed hearing her words, she wanted him there: it showed she must still care for him. That's all he needed reassurance for before he took her lips into a passionate kiss.

She didn't know what was happening but all of a sudden before she knew it he lifted her up taking her to her own room. They didn't stayed clothed for much longer when they entered her room before crashing down on the bed.

How he missed her, missed being able to kiss her lips to feel her underneath him. It was something every day he wished he would be able to do again. His heart was telling him to take his time with her but his body was unwilling for that to happen, even though he didn't know it she was having the same problems wanting to take it slow.

He broke the kiss looking into her eyes "I missed you."

"I missed you aswell..." She wanted to say something else but it was stopped by his lips crashing back down on hers.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed please hit that button and review hugs**


	4. Bonding

**Hey guys thanks so much for reviewing Sorry it's took so long for me to update been busy with things but had time to update on here  
Enjoy**

* * *

Sawyer's eyes were fixed with the little blue ones staring back at him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The little boy laughed catching Kate's attention, making her come from the kitchen to see what he was laughing at then she froze seeing what had caught his attention.

She saw Sawyer who was fixated on the small boy sitting on the floor, she didn't know how to go about the situation but however she would she was sure that it wouldn't go well when after all it was Sawyer.

She silently walked over to the giggling boy and picked him up never once looking at Sawyer it was too hard to do. This was too much to handle the little boy in her arms was a part of them he was theirs and that was what he couldn't handle, that boy was a token of when they were together on the island.

They weren't on the island anymore, times had changed they weren't living their little fantasy now they were living in the real world and in the real world things didn't always turn out how people wanted them to.

"Hey baby" Kate spoke softly to the small boy, who just giggled when his mother shown him attention. Sawyer was amazed by the way she acted with the small child her face full of light and laughter. He hadn't seen this side to Kate many times and some of the times were when she was with him.

She whispered some words into the boys ear which made him giggle even more and then she set off in the direction of his room, she placed him on his bed and then walked to the TV he had in his room, a small blue Disney one. She opened the DVD tray and placed a disk in there, Sawyer was watching her doing this not knowing what she was doing. Then he saw the TV light up and after a couple of minutes the film was playing.

Kate stayed with the boy for around 10 minutes settling him in there, and when she finally came out she saw Sawyer sitting on the sofa channel hopping.

"Hey" She spoke breaking the silence.

"Hey yourself" Sawyer's gaze never left the TV. He wasn't interested in what was on the TV but it was better for her to think that he was because if she knew what he was thinking right now he wouldn't know what to do.

He knew he was already a dad and he knew what a bad job of being a dad he did then to his daughter, hell she probably didn't even know who her father was. It was happening again he had another kid now but this time he didn't want to mess things up he wanted to be a part of his son's life but he knew that sooner or later he was gonna make a mess of things like he always did.

"Sawyer..." Kate began

"Don't Kate" He called her Kate, ok he was in a bad mood she could tell.

She sat next to him and took the remote from his hands switching the TV set off "Look at me."

He still refused to look at her until she put her hands of his face forcing him to look at her.

"Hey listen to me, I know you probably don't want to hear this but he's your son and don't tell me he isn't when we both know he is. I don't know if you want anything to do with him but I know I want you to."

Sawyer just listened to what she was saying taking it in, well it was a start she wanted him in their kid's life that was something.

"Ok" Sawyer replied flatly not hinting any emotions.

Kate then got up and went to the kitchen she defiantly needed a drink now.

While she was getting herself a drink Sawyer decided he was going to see what James was up to in his room, and when he opened the door he saw his son watching a movie 'The Lion King' to be exact.

"Hey sport" Sawyer spoke calmly catching the young boys attention who just smiled in Sawyer's direction. "What ya watching?" "Lion King" James spoke.

"Don't think I've watched that before ya mind?" He asked walking further into his son's room. His son just shook his head welcoming in the stranger.

James felt a knot in his stomach, looking round the room for the second time, he felt like he already knew this boy. He sat down on the bed and was amazed how James was already warming to him a complete stranger.

He picked the picture up off the drawer he had looked at early, to then find James crawling onto his lap pointing "Me, Mommy."

"Yeah well ain't ya momma a beauty" He pointed out, placing the picture back down.

He then decided he wanted to know him a better, he then started tickling his son and lifting him in the air.

Kate heard the shrieks coming from her son's room unaware of what was going on, she placed her glass down which had once been full with whiskey more than once.

She walked through to the lounge to find Sawyer gone and she hadn't heard the front door open or close so did that mean?

She quickened her pace to James's room to find him in Sawyer's arms being lifted in the air. She tried not to make herself noticed and it was working, seeing them both there like that was sweet.

It was as if he had been living with them for the 3 years since she got back off the island. James normally didn't warm to strangers so well, but Sawyer wasn't really a stranger so he must have felt a bond with him with his father.

They looked like they were having so much fun Kate finally decided to make herself noticed coughing so she was heard. This caused Sawyer to stop "Oh sorry I didn't realise you were there...I..." He put James back down on the bed who then began to protest moaning at the taller man to pick him.

Kate just smiled softly at him "It's ok, he needs to get to know you, that's if you want to you know be a part of his life that is."

"Erm...yeah" Sawyer blurted out not even thinking about it.

"You mind?" She asked her head pointing towards the lounge.

"Yeah sure" He followed her out the room and onto the sofa.

* * *

**So How was that please review to let me know you're enjoying the story **

**hugs**


End file.
